Arthur Clyde
Arthur Clyde or The Killer is the main antagonist in the Murder series. He was the husband of Ravélei Halla-Clyde and father to Brad Clyde, he was a father reletively young after getting Ravélei pregnant at the age of 20. After Brad was born, the pressures of family life began to way on him. His mental health deteriorated causing him to become more and more crazy as the days go by, Arthur also suffers from black-outs, borderline Schizophrenia, and violent outbursts. Roleplay Stories (chronological) Murder 3: The Beginning In 1990, Arthur and his wife Ravélei headed to Eldridge Memorial Hospital to give birth to their first son Brad. The pair checked in with the receptionist, Gail Macktavish, before Ravélei was taken off to give birth. Afterwards, Arthur came to visit his young wife and newborn son, holding the baby for a time before he was taken away to be checked on. Now in 2007, he had his final session with Greg Hudson, Arthur's therapist of two years. Greg had informed him that he would no longer be his therapist as he needed to pass him onto someone more qualified. He then temporarily left the room to get more paper for his office but came back to discover Arthur snooping through his file, Greg had found evidence that said Arthur's son Brad was switched at birth with another boy who was then living in a town called Springsgrove. After storming out, Arthur waited outside for Greg to leave and at first thought he missed his chance when he got in his car but Arthur followed him home and murdered him. Later that day, Arthur returned home and quickly cleaned himself up before speaking to his wife. He asked her to make him some food and she quickly did before uncaringly asking about her day. After answering, she asked about his session with Greg and Arthur smacked her for mentioning him, saying to never bring him up again because he'd been lying for the past sixth months. He then told Ravélei about Brad being switched, to which she replied that she already knew. The fact that she had been hiding that from him haunted him and he threw their dining table out the window, shattering it. He stormed out, knocking Brad onto the floor in the process before leaving. He came back about and hour later to find Brad had left and told Ravélei she shouldn't have lied to him before knocking her unconscious and murdering her. The next day Arthur returned to Eldridge Memorial Hospital, asking the receptionist a made up question about a lost toy bear before going into the hospital deeper. He'd spotted a familiar looking woman outside, who turned out to be Kalina Burley, and followed her in. He pretended to be a patient's father to confirm her name, after which he caused a black out and after a few minutes murdered Kalina. He nailed her body onto the broken ferris wheel in town as a warning for his next victims, knowing their children were in the club across the street he prepared to get their attention but stopped when Ellis Jones exited the club. Arthur stopped his son's best friend, hearing him mention he was in love with Brad before distracting and murdering him. After that, he made his way to Savannah Lovell's home and waited for her to leave before hiding out inside. The next day he got his chance as she left to go to the police station, when she returned he revealed himself and after a short chase, killed her in a barn. Later that day, he made his way to Will Tate's home and promptly killed him before following Will's daughter Karla, Savannah's daughter Ada, and Brad to the Waffle House diner. Once there he killed Loretta Darling and attacked Karla, resulting in her suicide. Arthur then chased Ada and Brad across town to the police station where he was actually killed by Officer Danny Chung, however he was promptly revived afterwards stating that he couldn't leave as he had unfinished business and had to meet someone. He then murdered Danny and threw Brad out the entrance while he finished off Ada. Brad attempted to run but Arthur got ahold of him and killed him too, afterward stating that no one would stop him. He then began walking out of town, a looped flashforward of memories revealed his various commited murders since then and he was last seen as The Killer sitting and waiting in an armored car. Murder: Part 1 Arthur appeared as The Killer, his first attempt at getting to his son. He was stopped by Cindy Hamilton. Murder: Part 2 Once again as the Killer was revived and continued his rampage to get to his son. He was briefly mentioned by Melanie Hart when reading reports of the Eldridge murders, unbeknowst that Arthur was actually the Killer. Murder 4: The Final Murder Picking up where Murder 2 left off, he murdered the cops escorting him to jail and proceeded to find Braedon. He was finally stopped, for the final time, by Braedon's sacrifice. Victims Victims killed as Arthur Clyde #At least one unknown person #Greg Hudson #Ravélei Halla-Clyde #Kalina Burley #Ellis Jones #Savannah Lovell #Will Tate #Loretta Darling #Karla Tate (caused) #Ada Lovell #Danny Chung #Brad Clyde Victims killed as The Killer #Isabel Harris #Chester #Zach McKay #Audrey Harper #Officer Daniels #Toby Deveaux #Annie Ross #Elle Parkes #Cindy Hamilton #Aisha Black #Sean Marx #Tia Stilley #Violet Stevenson #Taxi Driver (indirect) #Cadence Freeman #Hunter Williams #Grace Briggs #Peter Maxwell #Adelaide Brennan #Aaron Hartley #Helena Bailey #Niko Carter #Bethany Reeves #Dominic Robinson #Melanie Hart #Braedon's Parents* Notes *Arthur announced to Braedon that he'd murdered his parents, the exact time and victims number of this is unknown. Category:Eldridge Category:Murder Characters Category:Main Character Category:Undead Category:Main Antagonist